The present invention relates generally to the field of computational outsourcing, and more particularly to management of dynamic resource provisioning.
Cloud computing, which is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources, is known and is described in further detail in the Detailed Description section of this Specification. Grid computing, in which a large task is divided into pieces and each piece is apportioned among many geographically dispersed, loosely coupled, networked computers which act in coordination to complete the task, is also known.